


More

by Hormonal_Trashbag



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, This ship needs love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hormonal_Trashbag/pseuds/Hormonal_Trashbag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi tossed the ball up, leaped, then hit it flat with his palm, landing on his feet to anxiously watch its path through the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time writing for the Haikyuu!! fandom, so be gentle QAQ

Yamaguchi was convinced that the most extraordinary thing about him was just how ordinary he was. He made decent grades, but he wasn’t, by any means, the top of his class. He’d make it into a university, but not into any place Tsukishima was planning to apply to. He was a fairly good volleyball player, but his skills didn’t range much over average, and unlike the other three first years on the team, he was not a starter.

He wasn’t one to complain, though. He had his jump float serve, and for now, that would be enough, at least to get off the bench a few times each game. His serve wasn’t perfected yet, Yamaguchi suspected it would take years for him to reach a point of satisfaction, but it was adequate enough for the team to rely on him, every once and a while. His few minutes under the limelight every match was enough. He was lucky to be playing at all.

He had been telling himself this for months, pretty much since the day he joined the Karasuno Volleyball Club. Even as he had scolded Tsukishima for being half-assed about training outside club practices, he had told himself how lucky he was, to step on the court even once.

It was those brief moments on the court that motivated him to train harder, to push himself beyond his limits and improve.

And it was that training that allowed him, in the fifth set against Shiratorizawa Academy, in the moment of truth, to stand up for the team again. He couldn’t allow himself to feel nervous, not when he had the entire team banking on his serve being successful. He could feel the nervous stares of friends and family seated behind him, Tanaka’s sister cheering him rambunctiously, _Yachi_ watching, but he had to ignore them. If he faltered, the third years would graduate without ever making it to Nationals. So he did all he could.

Yamaguchi tossed the ball up, leaped, then hit it flat with his palm, landing on his feet to anxiously watch its path through the air.

He heard several players from Shiratorizawa yell _“Out!”_ but waited with bated breath as it made its clumsy descent. It was close--impossible for him to tell from his vantage point, but then the referee trilled, pointing in Karasuno’s direction.

Before he could so much as inhale, screams erupted around him, his sweaty teammates jumping at him with new vigor. Someone--Nishinoya, probably--gave him a fat, slobbering kiss on the cheek, before yelling “That’s our Yamaguchi!”

There was laughter and shouting and someone was actually crying with relief, but it felt too unreal. He caught a glance of the other side of the court, where Shiratorizawa stood in shock, all looking up to the invincible Ushijima for answers. Like Yamaguchi, they were overwhelmed with confusion at a scenario that simply made no sense.

“Yamaguchi-kun!” A higher pitched voice shrieked, cutting through the roar of the crowd, and he whipped his head around to see Yachi, about ready to jump over the railing to congratulate him. “You did it!”

Her voice woke him, reality settling in. They had won. They were going to nationals, to finally duke it out with Nekoma. He had made that happen. He raised both fists in the air and shouted victoriously.

They would have celebrated on that court for hours, if they could, but after about a minute of rejoicing, Coach Ukai told them to get themselves together. They shook hands with the losing team, and then they were surrounded by an excitable television crew. No one had really expected them to win, but now he had a microphone in his face and people were expecting him to make intelligent answers to questions he could barely hear.

It was like an out-of-body experience, and all he could do was grin stupidly.

He escaped as soon as he could, and he didn’t know why it was he wanted so badly to get away from the cameras and interviewers, not until he rushed off the courts and out the side door.

A small body collided with his tall, lanky one, knocking the air out of him. He grunted, looking down at a wild, blond mane of hair, twin stars tangled into the short locks.

Yachi. He nearly swooned.

Yamaguchi had liked her the moment he saw her, finding himself locked in the cliche of love at first sight. It was just as silly and juvenile as it sounded, but he had fallen for her fast and hard, knowing very well that Hinata had the best chance with her. He was flashy and intense and sweet, while Yamaguchi was often reduced to jumbled sentences and shy silences.

Her tiny, thin arms wrapped around his middle with a surprising amount of strength, and she mumbled, “I knew you could do it, Yamaguchi-kun.”

Hesitant, his face on fire, he let his arms drop around her waist, holding her to him. He stank of sweat, both his own and that of his teammates, but she buried her face into his chest.

“Th-thanks, Yachi-san,” he stuttered.

She hummed back at him, and he was convinced she would leave then, to praise Hinata and Kageyama. Yachi had formed a quick friendship with the strange duo early on, with Hinata especially. Yamaguchi knew he was the reason she had accepted the team manager position.

Yachi didn’t step back, or let go of him though, clinging to him much longer than most friends would. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do or think. He didn’t pull back either, because he knew this could be his one chance to hold her.

It seemed to occur to her, a few moments later, where she was and who she was hugging. He tried to not take it personally when she stumbled back, looking to the floor to hide her face.

“Sorry,” she uttered.

And then she looked up at him, and warmth spread in his chest. Her face was seared pink, and he watched as she gnawed on her lower lip. _I want to kiss her,_ suddenly rang through his head, resounding when she met his gaze.

She wouldn’t want that, he had to forcefully tell himself.

He was taken by surprise when her dainty fingers curled into his jersey and he was being pulled to her level, her lips pressing to the cheek Nishinoya _hadn’t_ kissed earlier. It was hasty, and she jerked back once more, and they gaped at each other for a moment, before Saeko whooped, having seen the last of their timid interaction. Eyes wide and lips pursed, her face even more red, Yachi made a run for it.

“Sorry!” she repeated with a squeak, turning down another hall.

Yamaguchi panicked, flashing a worried look between Tanaka’s sister and the hall Yachi had disappeared down. He could hear the team approaching, interviews evidently concluded.

“What’cha doing, silly? Go after her,” Saeko scolded with a wink.

“Y-yes!” He stammered, his sneakers squealing as he broke into a sprint.

He nearly fell over himself as he turned the corner to find her just on the other side, her back flat to the wall, her face hidden in her palms.

“Yachi-san!” He pronounced, perhaps a bit louder than necessary, and he took her hands away from her cheeks with unfamiliar confidence. “May I, possibly, ki-kiss you?”

“Wha--I--why--” she tried, before shutting her mouth to start again, doubt in her tone. “Yes?”

He nodded, his hand shaking as he brushed golden hair away from her face, his palm supporting the back of her neck as he leaned down. He bumped her nose before he found her lips, his eyes clamped shut, but he could tell she was smiling against him. He beamed back at her; it was fairly chaste, as kisses went, but it was enough.

More than he ever expected.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how the game will really end, but I'd love to see Yamaguchi score the winning point. He deserves all the love and happiness, poor baby. ALSO YACHI IS SO CUTE AND SOMETIMES I JUST NEED FLUFF.


End file.
